badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
It Can't Be..
Note: I did not create this pasta and I am in no way taking credit for writing it. I'm just passing it on. It was a typical friday night, Nothing to do but play some WoW, Mom and dad out for the next week with my aunt.I remember a friend of mine telling me this friday night is gonna be epic all for one reason, which he has yet to tell me. Somebody starts knocking on the door(Our doorbell broke due to my father’s anger management problems)I go downstairs to see who it is, My friend Alan the one who has promised a good night as well as 3 other familiar faces Joseph the quiet type of guy, Always does his homework, Doesn’t get into much trouble and that sort of stuff, Mark hes the strongest out of all of us i can tell you but hes a very easy going person and a girl i had never really spoken too besides group assignments at school.. Her name is Stacy, Beautiful and kind most things a guy would look for in a girl but she would never think about being with me.. Anyways, I opened the door and Alan had something in a black plastic bag, Something square. We got into my room and he placed the bag onto my bed and then took out a.. Ouija Board and a Planchette? I paused, Thinking this wasn’t going to be a good night at all! Stacy glanced at me and i could tell that she wanted to do this, As much as i didn’t like the idea i can’t stand looking like a punk in front of her so we started. Each of us had our hands on the planchette and Mark went first, “What color are my socks?” The planchette started moving and spelt out ‘White’ but i figured that it would be one of the guys trying to scare the rest of us. Next was Stacy “What’s my favorite animal?” Once again it started moving and spelt ‘Lion’ By this time i got bored already and went down stairs for a drink, Halfway down the stairs i heard a shriek “Why did you ask that?!” I didn’t think of much until i heard something break against the wall, i ran upstairs only to find that the planchette was in midair while the board lay over to my right broken, I stared at Alan and asked him what he asked? He had asked “What is the Sootman?” It can’t be.. immediately ran up to the planchette attempting to catch it and break it but it was too late, A heavy smell of something as horrible as the smell of a corpse was in the air, I immediately reacted telling everybody to run. We were all running down the stairs as we heard a loud thud in my room, Nobody stopped to wait and see what would come down the stairs, I ran for the front door and ran as fast as i could down the street, Alan was following me and Mark was running in the opposite direction as i was, Where was Stacy?! I stopped running and waiting in the street as i watched the house for any movement, I really wish i hadn’t. My room’s window suddenly flew open and a grey sweater drenched in blood was tossed out of the window, It was Stacy’s sweater. Alan started running and i was about to as well then i heard a bloodcurdling screech as i turned around to see Mark’s body mangled in a gutter at the side of the road and a dark figure approaching at extreme speed. I ran so fast it felt as if my heels weren’t touching the ground, I turned back to see that nothing was behind Me or Alan, I suggested we run to the Gas station which was about a block away, My speech was cut short by a Familiar smell, A Wonderful fragrance of corpse. I didn’t know what the hell was going on but i started running, Alan was about to run if he hadn’t turned around to see what was staring at us with demonic white eyes, Sootman. In a second Alan was punched in the throat and then had his back broken, Alan was gargling blood but i could make out the words ‘Run’ I began to run only to find myself hardly able to breathe, I was completely exhausted, I dropped to the floor and turned over to find Sootman standing over me, A very unpleasant sight with him not wearing any clothes and black soot dripping onto my face, A deafening crack was the last thing i heard.. Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Crappypasta.com